There has been an increased demand for sensors capable of precisely detecting physical quantities such as force, fluid flow rates, etc. There are many drawbacks with conventional sensors, e.g., complex sensor designs, requirement of expensive and sensitive electronic components, difficulty in maintaining calibration of the sensor, each sensor limited to a small number of applications, sensors are sensitive to environmental conditions, etc.